This invention relates to computer technology.
Real time embedded operating systems are of increasing interest in various applications. An example is the operating system (OS) named ChorusOS (a product and trademark of SUN MICROSYSTEMS), which is flexible as to the hosting hardware. This means that it may have to be installed and configured on a variety of computer platforms.
For being installed on a particular machine (“target”), an OS like ChorusOS has to be prepared in accordance with the target characteristics, including its main board, the corresponding board support package (BSP), and its specific drivers. Usually, the target will include additional devices, also with their own drivers.